


A Magical Fanny Pack? More Likely Than You Think

by thedragonemperess



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alive AU, Caleb Is An Over Dramatic Ominous Uncle, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonemperess/pseuds/thedragonemperess
Summary: What if Alex's fanny pack was magic?
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	A Magical Fanny Pack? More Likely Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr post: https://michelangelinda.tumblr.com/post/643371790461255680/can-someone-please-write-a-fanfiction-about-alex  
> This sucks, but enjoy anyway.

Something noticeable about Alex is that he never goes anywhere without his fanny pack. It doesn’t matter how out-of-fashion or stupid it looks with the rest of his outfit, he always had it on him. It stood out compared to his other pieces of clothing, being a solid black, but he wore it nonetheless.

It came in handy, though. It was a nice place to carry his inhaler, and it kept a million different note for school. Not to mention candy, hand sanitizer, hair bands, wet wipes, sheet music, and a spare pair of Bobby’s reading glasses.

In other words, it held a lot. They often joked about it being bottomless or magic, which was truer than they knew,

Willie’s uncle, Caleb, had given it to him after Willie and him started dating two years ago. It was kind of like one of those scenes in the movies where the protagonist gets a cursed or mystical object they they were given a (vague or specific, depending on the movie) warning about said object. Of course, the protagonist ends up ignoring the warning (which isn’t always their fault, since the warnings are so damn vague) later o in the movie.

_Wille pulled him into the house, Alex struggling to keep up._

_“Willie! Hold on a second!” Alex stated, attempting to talk him out of this._

_“Why? What’s wrong, hotdog?”_

_“‘Hotdog’? I sure hope that’s not referring to what I think it is.”_

_“Gah!!”_

_Alex and Willie jumped, not having heard anyone approach. Alex looked to the man behind Willie, while Willie turned around._

__**‘I guess I’m too late.’**__

_“Oh! No! It’s a, uh, it’s a reference to how we first met. Haven‘t I told you that story?” Willie started, trying to ease some of the tension that had built._

_Caleb shook his head slightly. “I would have remembered if you did.”_

_“Oh. Well, this is Alex!” he exclaimed, moving to the side in order to let him into view. Caleb looked him over, as if judging him._

__**‘This is it. He’s gonna decide that he doesn’t like me and me and Willie are through.’**__

_Caleb looked back up to his face. “Take your shoes off at the door, then come into the dining room. I have something to give you.” Once he finished, he turned on his heal and walked out._

_Alex let out a sigh of relief. “Is he always like this?” he asked once Caleb was out of earshot._

_“Intimidating? No. Intense? Yes,” Willie answered, pushing off his shoes with his feet._

_When the finally walked into the dining room, Caleb was sitting alone at the table the fanny pack. They sat down across from him, waiting for him to speak first. Before he did, he handed the pack to Alex, who took it gently._

_“Thank you,” he said, trying his best to be polite._

_“It’s no problem. Now, be careful with what you read fir in there, you could potentially pull out something very dangerous,” he warned, his hands out in front of him, gesturing to it._

_“I- what?”_

_Willie playfully bumped him in the arm. “Ignore him, he’s just being dramatic.”_

_“I’m being very serious. Be careful with that.”_

_“Um, okay, got it,” Alex answered, barely touching the object anymore. Are there any more warnings I should have?”_

_“Yes, actually,” he leaned in closer, “Don’t hurt my nephew.”_

_“Yessir,” he replied, nodding frantically.”_

_Willie rolled his eyes. “Really, Caleb?”_

_“What? I’m just trying to make sure he knows the rules.”_

Looking back on it, it didn’t make much sense to give a 15 year old such a potentially dangerous item. But he’s 17 now, and nothing bad has happened, so he figured he was just mess with him. The warning remained in his mind though, and was one of the reasons he always made sure to close his closet door at night, but he was otherwise able to relax around it. Somewhat.

Now, the band had just finished practice and were relaxing. They were mostly joking around, and just having fun together.

“Hey, Julie? Do you have anything to drink in here? I’m really thirsty,” Reggie asked from his spot on the couch.

“I’m sure Alex has something in his fanny pack,” Luke, who was sitting on the piano, joked.

Alex rolled his eyes, but decided to play along. He unzipped it and reached inside, pretending to grab something.

“Yeah, hold on, let me check—” he trailed off, pulling out a bottle of water. “What the hell….??”

“How was that able to fit in there?” Julie asked, shocked.

“Forget that, how did it get in there in the first place?!” Willie pointed out.

“I told you to be careful about what you reached in there for.”

“Ahh!!” they all yelled, jumping in their seats.

“Uncle Caleb! You need to stop doing that!”

Caleb ignored Willie’s remarks and directed his attention towards Alex.

“That Fanny fanny pack is magic. Whatever you reach in there for, you’ll get. Use it cautiously and wisely, though, or else there will be consequences,” Caleb explained.

“I- Why would you give me this?!”

Caleb shrugged. “It didn’t look good on me; I thought it would on you. Now, come on Willie, we need to open up the Hollywood Night Club.”

Wille gave a small wave to the others. “I’ll see you guys later.”

They all said a quick goodbye to Willie, and then they turned around to leave.

“Wait! How were you able to make the fanny pack do that?” Julie called out to Caleb.

Caleb froze, and turned to look over his shoulder.

“Let’s just say that I have friends on the other side of Hollywood.”

And with that, and a puff of purple smoke, he was gone.

“Caleb! Will you please stop doing that!”


End file.
